


Oblivious

by Strelitzi



Series: Kalafina Songfic [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Kalafina Songfic, Oblivious, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strelitzi/pseuds/Strelitzi
Summary: Satsuki hanya tidak menyadari bahwa Natsuki sudah siap menghadapi masa depannya.....Songfic interpretasi dari lagu berjudul Oblivious karya Kajiura Yuki dan dipopulerkan oleh Kalafina
Series: Kalafina Songfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764025
Kudos: 1





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Uta no Prince-sama (c) Broccoli  
> \---
> 
> Oblivious
> 
> Lirik dan musik oleh Yuki Kajiura
> 
> Dinyanyikan dan dipopulerkan oleh Kalafina  
> \---
> 
> Penulisan fiksi penggemar ini tidak menghasilkan keuntungan materiil apa pun bagi penulis selain kepuasan pribadi.
> 
> Fanfiksi berdasarkan intepretasi lagu Oblivious yang dipopulerkan oleh Kalafina.

Satsuki sadar, dirinya hanyalah bayangan dari Natsuki. Sisi gelap seorang anak lemah lembut yang tidak dapat ia ekspresikan dengan bebas. Tersiksa pengkhianatan orang yang sangat ia percaya. Satsuki tidak ingin Natsuki (dan dirinya) merasakan rasa sakit yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Hanya dirinyalah yang dapat melindungi mereka dari kejamnya dunia.

Namun kehadiran Haruka merupakan sebuah ancaman.

Gadis itu memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan wanita tersebut, terutama matanya. Sayang, Satsuki merasakan ketertarikan Natsuki kepada Haruka. Perasaan tersebut mengalir, tersampaikan dengan jelas kepada Satsuki. Seberapa pun Satsuki mengelak, ia tahu akan ada masanya di mana ia tidak lagi berada di balik bayangan.

_Masa di mana ia tidak lagi bisa melindungi perasaan Natsuki._

_Masa di mana ia harus melepas Natsuki._

_Sebuah masa di mana ia harus kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia sementara ia begitu menginginkan Haruka._

Satsuki tahu bahwa Natsuki sudah siap mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia merasakan perasaan tersebut. Bagaimana pun, Satsuki berbagi perasaan yang sama dengan Natsuki. Hanya saja Satsuki takut, jika nanti Natsuki merasakan rasa sakit yang sama, Natsuki tidak mampu mengutarakan tersebut pada orang lain dan berakhir menyiksa batinnya sendiri.

_Truth that I’d known_

_That I could fly through the sky_

_I was teriffied when flapping my wings_

_And at last I forgot the wind_

(Oblivious – Kajiura Yuki)

**Author's Note:**

> Lirik Oblivious dalam bahasa Inggris diterjemahkan oleh ninetales dan dipublikasikan melalui https://canta-per-me.net/lyrics/oblivious/


End file.
